simpsons_hitnrunfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cola Caper
The Cola Caper is the first mission in Level 1 (though it is referred to as Mission 0 in the games files), and it is the first mandatory mission in the game. Mission Summary Homer talks to Marge outside of the Simpsons household and is told by her that all the food in the fridge is gone. Marge then asks Homer to drive to the Kwik-E-Mart to grab some food for the household. Homer then drives to the Kwik-E-Mart, asks Apu for ice cream and Buzz Cola, and then later leaves the Kwik-E-Mart after obtaining these items. Mission Titlecard Mission Walkthrough To start the mission, talk to Marge located right outside of the Simpsons house. If you've just started the game, you'll spawn right in front of her. After talking to her and you see the mission titlecard, drive to the Kwik-E-Mart which is located north-west of the Simpson house. Once you reach the Kwik-E-Mart, go inside and talk to Apu. After you've talked to Apu, the ice cream and cola will spawn close to Frostillicus. Grab the ice cream, and you'll complete the mission. Keep in mind that there is no timer '''or other objective that you can fail during this mission. '''This means you can take as much time as you want, though the quickest way to get ot the Kwik-E-Mart is to hop into the pink family sedan right behind Marge and drive there. Trivia - This is the first overall mandatory mission in the game that the player must complete in order to move on with the rest of the games plot, and the first mission overall. However, if the player wants to, they can ignore Marge and can complete This Old Shanty, the Street Races, or the Gamble Races first. - Though this is the game's first mandatory mission, the game considers this the "Mission 0" of Level 1 rather than "Mission 1". - Because of this mission being required to complete in order to move on with the rest of the main mission set, this makes Level 1 the only level with a total of 8 main missions rather than the regular 7. Counting the bonus mission, the gamble race, and the street races, this also increases the normal amount of missions to 13 instead of 12. - This is also the game's only mission that's part of the main mission set that cannot be replayed after completion. The only way to replay this mission after it's been replayed is to start a new file, or modifty one of the existing scripts in Level 1 to replace it with this. - This is the only mission in the game that the player cannot fail. There are no time objectives, races, or follow objectives that the player can fail. Because of this, the player can take as much time as they want during the mission. - Along with S-M-R-T and Kang and Kodos Strikes Back, this is arguably one of the shortest missions in the whole game. Category:Missions